The Forbidden Forest Mystery
by Fellipe
Summary: The Forbidden Forest is known to be a dangerous place. But when students start being seriously wounded, the Forest becomes a place where just the bravest wizards and witches dare to go. Now, Harry and his auror team have to stop whatever is in the forest.


**This story is also available in portuguese. Visit my user's profile to find it, "O Mistério da Floresta Proibida". :)**

The trees around him were becoming everytime narrower. His sight was getting stingier at each step made. He looked ahead. There was it, a Dementor right in the Forbifdden Forest. His despair made him stumble on his clothes, taking him to fall down to the floor, breaking the branches beneath. He rose his wand, but, before he could cast the spell, his mind was silenced of all his thoughts, his sight darkened fast. Is was all in darkness.

**. . .**

Harry had woken up tired that morning. After he had breakfast, he dressed up and led to the fireplace. He took a brown, leather sack and got some Floo Powder. He got into the fireplace and threw the Powder down.  
- Ministry of Magic.  
He said it fast, and, at the wink of an eye, he was getting out of a fireplace of green flames at the main corridor of the Ministry. He passed by the fountain and got to the lift. After many floors, the feminine voice smoothly announced the floor in which he wanted to be, and he crossed the lift doors again. He passed through the whole corridor, until he came to a door that led to a white room with many bookshelves. In the middle there was an oak-made beureau where the Minister of Magic was.  
- Kingsley, this is the third attack this week in the Forbidden forest. - He said, entering in a hurry in the room, leaning on the table. He stared at the Minister. - It has already become a case of extreme importance. McGonagall has contacted me twice to ask for a deeper investigation in the Forest. There are hearsays that the centaurs have hidden in caves, the Unicorns are being murdered. Hagrid is really worried. - Shacklebolt just stared at him silently and kept on listening. Harry recovered his breath and went on - Of the three attacks, one was on two Ravenclaw pupils, another on a Slytherin girl and, yesterday night, on a Hufflepluff boy. At any moment the Prophet will be scattering an attack on another student, and the Ministry haven't even manifested interest on the case. What I don't understand is why McGonagall hasn't already prohibited the students to visit the forest under severe punishment or haven't suspended the detentions there. And even --  
- You have been showing notable interest in this case, Harry - Kingsley interrupted - Perhaps because of your approach to Hogwarts, or because of your worry about your children, who go to that school. Well, this case is yours. Organize your team and investigate deeply the Forbidden Forest. I am quite sure that your capacity of creating investigative plans will not need more than four aurors to help you.  
- But, four aurors to investigate the whole Forbidden Forest?  
- Yes, four aurors. And not any more than this. After all, we do not want to call attention and cause panic to the students or the Hogsmeade people. Be the most discreet you can be.  
- Yes, sir.  
Harry went to his room. He would not need to think of a plan, because he had done it nights before, since the second attack. He knew that they weren't usual to happen in the Forest, and the frequency was terrifying. What creature could be making such a great massacre? The most denoted creature to this position was dead, and his descendents haven't registered attacks for more than twenty years. He convoked the four aurors who most corresponded to him: Valerie, Noah, Isaac and Henry.  
- The point is: we need to investigate the whole Forest as quick as possible, as soon as we get there, - said Harry - once we don't know the creature or its origin, and we don't know its detection skills. Yet we also have to be silent, because the Forest's creatures will not be so friendly with what is going on - and they are completely right.  
Everyone agreed.  
- When are we departing? - asked Noah, a blue-eyed, young blond man.  
- Tomorrow night. You must all be prepared.  
- But, this soon? Won't we have time even to prepare ourselves? - Henry, a young brown-haired man, got surprised.  
- You are aurors qualified to be prepared for emergencies. You should not need to "prepare yourselves" before an emergency. You all be ready with your wands and brooms tomorrow, at seven o'clock in the evening.  
- Yes, sir. - they all answered in unison. Except Henry. Harry looked at him, and turned to stare at everyone.  
- See you tomorrow.


End file.
